


A história se lembraria

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A história se lembraria de quem eram, ou só do que tinham feito?





	A história se lembraria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [History would remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791198) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #008 - history (história).

Natia se perguntava se a história se lembraria de quem eram, não só do que tinham feito. Leliana era ou atormentada por alucinações religiosas, ou uma profeta escolhida pelo Criador para ajudar a salvar Ferelden, e só o tempo diria que interpretação prevaleceria. Natia mudou o destino e status de sua família, e não havia forma de histórias sobre ela não serem passadas para as próximas gerações. Mas elas eram mais do que o que haviam feito, eram pessoas que viveram e amaram e riram e choraram, que tiveram medo de lutar e lutaram mesmo assim. Seriam lembradas por isso?


End file.
